


What Could Have Been

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gaston Lives (Disney), Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: If things were different
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 5





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Lefou hid a smile behind his hand as the three bear furs were dumped in front of him. “You brought her five two weeks ago,” he reminded him as Gaston proudly gestured to them with a hand.

“Now she has one for every day of the week!” Gaston said.

“There’s only seven days in a week,” Stanley said, looking up from painting their lips in the mirror.

“Well if one is still being washed and dried out it has a replacement!” Gaston countered.

Stanley rolled their eyes but laughed, shaking their head as they turned back to the mirror. “Try not to have her up all night again,” they warned.

“I make absolutely no promises,” Gaston said.

“Is that a promise?” Lefou asked.

“Ou...hey!” 

The three adults laughed, waking Jeanne-Marie from her nap. Her eyes fluttered open and she shifted and yawned, stretching before lifting her head to see what all the noise was about. She perked up when she saw Gaston, immediately holding out her hands to him. “Guh! Guh!”

“There’s my little warrior princess!” Gaston laughed as he picked her up, easily holding her above his head before setting her down on his shoulder as if she were a parrot.

Stanley smiled to themselves as they stood up, running a hand through their victory rolls once more to ensure they were straight. “We shouldn’t be back too late,” they said.

“I fully expect you and Lefou to be out until the sun rises tomorrow morning,” Gaston said with a shake of his head. “It’s no problem. Is that not so, warrior princess?”

“Guh!”

“Just don’t put too much strain on your legs,” Lefou gently warned. He glanced down at the braces strapped to said limbs, helping to keep Gaston mobile. The fall had nearly taken all of Gaston’s ability to walk. It was only because of timely intervention and Belle and Adam’s help that he was able to at least walk with a heavy limp.

Gaston just hummed, ruffling Lefou’s hair good-naturedly. “We’ll be fine. You and your spouse enjoy your night,” he said. He smiled and watched as the pair left, Lefou’s arm around Stanley’s waist in a loving embrace. “Now...who is going to help me build a fortress?” he asked.

Jeanne-Marie smiled brightly, hugging the man she called her uncle around his thick neck. “Guh!”

“Perfect!”


End file.
